And His Name Was Crayon
by mariskafan2012
Summary: Bella finds a crash-landed bird outside her kitchen window. What does she name it? It's in the title Bella wants Edward to help her save the bird. What will Crayon's fate be? One-shot. Funny.


_**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just Crayon!!  
**_

_**And His Name Was Crayon  
**_

_**Bella's POV**_

It was Saturday morning. Edward had just left to change his clothes and get his car. I was already dressed and downstairs in the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal and sat down at the table. I had only been eating for a few minutes when I heard a loud crash against the window beside me. The sound made me jump and my spoon fall to the floor. I pushed away from the table and walked over to the window. I looked outside and didn't see anything. But when I turned my gaze downwards I saw what must've made the crashing sound.

I immediately turned on my heels and ran to the front door. I jogged around to the kitchen side of the house and knealed underneath the window. I examined the little bird that lay injured on the ground, inches from me. I was no expert on birds, but it looked maybe like it was a finch. It was still moving, blinking it's eyes and jerking it's legs around. I didn't know what to do for it. I wanted to help it, but I didn't want to hurt it more by touching it. I got back on my feet and jogged quickly back into the house. I got to the phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello love. Is everything all right? I was just on my way back to your place" Edward said, his voice sounding melodic even over the muffled phone line.

"Uhm, yeah, everything's fine Edward. I just need your help with something. Could you hurry back?" I asked him.

"What's wrong Bella? Did something happen?" he asked. His voice was rougher now, he was panicked. Overreacting as usual.

"No Edward, nothing's wrong. I just need your help."

"I'll be there in two minutes." Then he hung up.

I put down the phone and went back outside. I sat next to the little bird and waited for Edward to arrive. Soon after, with a few seconds to spare I'm sure, Edward pulled into the driveway. He got out of his car in one swift motion, looking gorgeous in the dark blue tshirt and black jeans he had chosen to wear today.

"Bella, why are you on the ground?" he asked, walking over to me.

"Look" I pointed to the bird at my feet.

"Bella get away from it. You don't know what kind of diseases that thing could have" he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet.

"Edward please" I waved my hand to dismiss his accusation. "It flew into the window. It's hurt. What can I do to help it?"

"I think it's sweet you want to help, Bella. But birds fly into windows and die all the time."

"But this one didn't die. I can't just leave it out here knowing it's suffering."

"Would you like me to stop it's suffering then?" Edward asked, taking a step towards the bird.

"No!" I shouted, quickly manuvering my way around Edward, putting myself between him and the bird. "No, don't kill it."

"You honestly want to try and nurse it back to health?" he asked me. I nodded. He threw his arms into the air dramatically, "Fine, I give."

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you" I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me too, and kissed my forehead. "I love you Bella Swan. You sweet, oversensitive girl." I giggled at that, then I pulled out of the hug and bent down to the bird. I reached my hand out to pick him up but Edward's cool hands wrapped around my wrists, restraining them.

"Let me get that love. Like I said, you don't know what kind of diseases he could have." I leaned out of the way and Edward picked up the bird. He did it so carefully I doubt it felt any pain at all.

"He?" I asked.

Edward looked at me sheepishly. "It's not hard to tell." I giggled again.

Edward and I walked back into the house, the bird squirming in Edwards palm. "Where do you want me to put him?" he asked, putting up his other hand to stop the bird from rolling off.

"Uhm, hang on a second." Then I hurried out of the living room and jogged up the stairs, only tripping once. Once I was in my room I emptied a small box filled with papers and folders, and brought it back downstairs. I placed it on the coffee table and motioned for Edward to put the bird inside.

"What should we do with him?" I asked Edward, making my way over to sit next to him on the couch. He wrapped his arm around me and leaned forward to examine the little bird in the box.

"Well, it actually looks like he hurt his wing. This one here" he said pointing at the birds left wing. "It doesn't look too bad though. A brace would probably help it heal better. Do you have a popsicle stick and string?" he asked me. I loved him for being so sweet about this. He didn't care that I was being silly. He just wanted to make me happy.

"Yeah I think we have an old craft box around here somewhere. Lemme go check the closet." I got up again and walked to the hall closet. I checked the top shelf first. I couldn't see behind the pile of blankets and comforters though. I stood up on my tiptoes and tried to reach over the blankets, feeling for a box. I lost my balance soon after, of course, and tripped backwards, my butt colliding with the hard floor. I looked up to see an avalanche of blankets coming down on me. Perfect. I shut my eyes in preparation and then I felt my body sink lower to the floor as it was pummeled. I tried to move once the avalanche had stopped but the weight on me was too much. I could vaguely hear Edward in the background, laughing. This irritated me. He worried about every little thing I did, and yet, here I am laying on the floor being crushed to death by a massive amount of blankets, and he laughs.

"Edward!" I yelled his name. It came out unbelievably muffled. I'm sure human ears would not have been able to hear it. But the next thing I knew the laughter stopped, and I could feel the blankets being lifted off of me.

"I'm sorry love, are you alright?" Edward asked me, grabbing my wrists and pulling me to my feet.

"Yes" I mumbled, brushing my shirt and smoothing my hair with my hands.

"Here, let me see if I can find it." He turned around to look in the closet, seconds later the craft box was in his hands. He looked at me smugly.

I just glared at him and walked back to the couch, mumbling "stupid, tall, vampire" under my breath. I knew he would hear me.

As soon as I sat back down on the couch, Edward was there. The box was open and he had a popsicle stick and piece of yarn in his hand. He looked at me and smiled. "You forgot fast".

I rolled my eyes. "Right, sorry, don't wanna forget fast." He just laughed at me and got back to work. He picked up the box and placed it on his lap. Then he reached inside and picked up the bird. He handed me the popsicle stick and yarn and held the bird up to me. "Okay, I'm gonna hold his wing up, and I want you to place the stick against it, long ways. Then I want you to tie the yarn around it." I nodded. It sounded simple enough. I held the stick up against the squirming bird's wing, then I picked up the yarn and started wrapping it around that. "Oh Edward, he's flinching. I'm hurting him!" I yelled when the string was almost tied. "He's fine Bella. The brace is for his own good," Edward tried to reason with me. So I quickly tied the string in a knot and dropped my hands. Edward turned the bird towards him and inspected my work. "Good job Bella" he smiled at me. Then he placed the bird gently back into the box.

"So what do we do now?" I asked Edward, still watching the bird.

"Nothing really. We just have to wait and see if his wing will heal. It shouldn't take more than a week. Let we can let him go."

"Okay" I nodded my head. "So since he's gonna be here for a while, I think we should name him." Edward turned to look at me.

"He's not a pet Bella. And I don't want you getting attached to him. Especially if he doesn't, make it" he broke off at the end.

"Edward come on, I'm not going to get attached. But I don't want to refer to him as 'the bird', so I think we should name him."

"Okay Bella, but I'll have no say in his name, that's all yours." He was smiling now. I could tell he thought I was being silly, and was teasing me again.

"Okay..." I sat back and tried to think of names that would suit the injured bird in my living room. "Got one!" I shouted after a few minutes.

Edward, who had been sitting back as well, probably watching me, laughed at my enthusiasm. "What will it be then?" he asked.

"Crayon" I told him. I knew it was a silly name for an animal. But it was the first interesting word I thought of, and I liked it.

"Crayon?" Edward asked, looking at me incredulously.

"Yep. I like it, don't you?" It looked like he thought about it for a minute, then he said "Yes, I do like it." That made me smile.

**One Week Later**

"Edward, what if it's not healed completely yet?

It had been a week since I found Crayon in my front yard, after he crashed into the window. Edward and I spent that time caring for him and trying to make him better. It was really difficult at times, especially when we needed to feed him. And the little bugger would keep me up all night with his scratching and squawking inside the box. But yesterday, Edward noticed that he was starting to move his wing a little, and he said that meant it was probably healed. Now, we were outside in my yard again with Crayon. Edward said it was time to let him try and fly away. But no matter how hard I tried not to become attached to him, like Edward told me not to, I was. And I was sad to let him go.

"Bella, look at him. He's flapping his wing around like mad. He obviously wants to get out of that splint we made him. He's ready to go now." I think he could read the sadness on my face, because he pulled me into a reassuring hug before he took the box from my hands and picked up Crayon.

"Do you want to untie the yarn? Or do you want me to do it?" he asked.

"I'll do it." I told him. I wanted to hold him one last time before he flew away like I knew he would. Edward handed Crayon to me, (I made him get over his whole 'germaphobic' thing the night we found him) and I held him in my palms for a minute. I looked at Edward, I didn't want him to know how attached I had become to Crayon, so I knew I had to hurry this up. I bent my head over the bird and whispered "it was nice to meet you Crayon. Stay away from windows okay?" I heard Edward chuckle. Then I reached for the yarn and gave it a tug. The popsicle stick fell to the ground and Crayon flapped his newly freed wing wildly. I held my hands out away from my body so he could fly off. But Crayon just sat in my hand, looking around quizzically. When his gaze finally landed on me, he flapped his wing once in my direction, then flew off. I dropped my hands and turned my head to look at Edward.

"Edward! Crayon _waved_ at me!"

"Crayon _waved_ at you? Bella, he's a bird, he doesn't know how to wave."

"I swear to God Edward, that bird waved at me. You were right here, how did you not see that?"

"I saw him flapping his wings Bella, that's all." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and started leading me towards the house.

"No, he definitely waved. He's gonna miss me too" I said more to myself than to Edward.

"Alright Crazy, let's get you inside" Edward said with a smile.

_**THE END**_

_**This is a true story btw. A little birdie flew into my window a bit ago and I was sooo upset by it. Of course that little birdie died. Probably because Edward wasn't here to help me save it! Goooood lol. But I hope you enjoyed. This was fun to write :)**_


End file.
